Zadkiel (Earth-616)
He sought the power of the Ghost Riders to break through Heaven's wall. He tricked Daniel Ketch into believing the Ghost Rider powers were driving him insane and sent him on the mission to relieve them of their curse. Ketch took the powers of Blaze, Molek, Bai Gu Jing, Baron Skullfire, and Marinette Bwa Chech. When giving the powers to Zadkiel, Ketch was cast out of Heaven and he realizes he was tricked by his master. Zadkiel then accumulated powers to open the gates of Heaven. He finally claimed heaven's throne and his powers slowly grew. He then looked for the Anti-Christ to kill, so the prophesies wouldn't come true. His plan was thwarted by a legion of Ghost Riders who stormed the gates of Heaven and defeated him, saving the Anti-Christ. He was then reminded by Johnny Blaze that, no matter what throne he seemingly claimed or what power he was able to siphon temporarily from the Spirits of Vengeance, he was still not the one true God. The true God eventually returned and banished Zadkiel to Hell where a delightful Lucifer welcomed him with all kinds of torment. Angered by Blaze, Satan sent Zadkiel to Earth to hunt him down. After Red Hulk invited the Ghost Rider into his Thunderbolts group, the Punisher started to create a contingency plan to take him down in case he get out of control and, while searching a way to defeat the Spirit of Vengeance, Castle found Zadkiel in a satanic church. There Zadkiel told his visitor his plans to deliver Blaze to Devil using Mephisto's blade, a weapon capable of cleaving the Ghost Rider from its host and send them both to Hell. The Punisher then stole the blade from Zadkiel and used it to banish him to Hell once more. | Powers = Zadkiel is an Angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Zadkiel possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Zadkiel is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Zadkiel's body augments her musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Malachi possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Zadkiel's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Zadkiel's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Zadkiel. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As an Angel, Zadkiel is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Zadkiel is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in Heaven. Magical Manipulation: Zadkiel can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project heavenly blasts, shapeshift. He is also able to summon celestial armor and weaponry at will. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Zadkiel also possesses certain powers enabling her to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Winged Flight: Zadkiel as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from his back. These wings allow her to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they maybe symbolic. | Abilities = Zadkiel is a skilled swordsman, able to to single-handedly slaughter an entire group of Asura's the "assassins of heaven" with his ebony blade. | Strength = Zadkiel is extremely strong. | Weaknesses = An Angel powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and can be as easily as killed as a human. In that state they are human and their souls will be judged as such, and if they have sinned they will go to Hell rather then Heaven. | Equipment = Heavenly Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Heavenly ebony blade | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Immortals